Path Through the Forest
by JT LUVS PUPPIES
Summary: What happens when u find a friend in a forest shaking out of fear? how would u help them? what would u do? What if u knew that someone did this to them but u have no idea who. What if ur friend didn't know who... or couldn't remember...? ' ShunXJulie
1. Chapter 1

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter one**_

"Huh w-where am I? W-why is it so dark? W-w-what, what happened to me? Hm… what's this? Is that… light… it's not shining very brightly. T-the light, I-it's only shining at the bottom and …through a few cracks… could this b-be a door?" the owner of the voice crawled diligently toward the door. They felt pain all over their body, but were too frightened to notice much. They felt for a doorknob and, after a few minutes of searching, finally found one and turned it.

It was a rusty old doorknob, the person noticed as they turned it, and odds were it wasn't connected to anything and this supposed 'door' was just a piece of rotten old wood that could easily be pushed open. However, this delicate being was too nervous to think of such things. The knob of sorts, in fact, did not work, which only made this small being fear more. They crawled around to see if they could find any way out of this dark place. They found nothing but old wooden walls, seemingly ready to collapse.

By now, this person's eyes have adjusted to the darkness, yet, they still could not see a thing. They didn't know how long they had been in this place, nor where this 'place' was. All they knew was that they were alone, in darkness, and it seemed impossible to leave. But this person wanted to leave so badly; they were so frightened. They crawled and felt for the door they had found earlier. And, after turning around, saw the light that came from it. They crawled toward it; not knowing what would be waiting on the other side, but knowing that they wanted to leave. They reached the door, and started pushing, until finally, it opened.

They kept pushing the weak wooden door open, open, open. It was fully opened now, and the delicate figure crawled out onto the leafy dirt and soil, and into the light of a new day. The figure's eyes squinted until they adjusted to the light of the outside world. They took in their surroundings.

It was obvious, at first look, that they were in a forest of some sorts. Tons of trees and leaves were surrounding them, twigs, sticks and branches were everywhere and so much soil and dirt on the ground, as well as grass and different, flowers, were they? The individual turned around, to look at the shelter in which they were in.

The 'building' was a very old looking shack, in the middle of nowhere. Its wood was pretty much rotten if it wasn't already and the door was barely even connected to its timeworn hinges. The knob was a rusted color of orange, and, like this entire 'housing', it was obviously old and outdated.

The air was chilly; it seemed early in the morning and in a forest, it was going to be at least a little cold. However, the body of this particular being was bare. For a reason, unbeknownst to this young human, they were naked.

They looked at their tan skin, wondering why they were in an old shack in the middle of nowhere, unclothed. This person saw their silver hair falling from behind their shoulders and used it to cover up their bare breasts. The person hugged its body, the only warmth and comfort they figured they'd get for now, possibly forever. They figured if they wanted to live, they had to start moving, looking for something that would either keep them warm or at least alive. So for the first time for who knows how long, the young being stood up and started walking to who-knows-where. But it wasn't long before they started running, faster and faster, their dark grey, indigo-like eyes shaking with fear.

The young person couldn't stop running, ignoring the pain they felt. They were too scared to stop, scared of what would happen if they did. The mortal saw an opening, a space where trees weren't around, a path of some sort. The youth hesitated and slowed their run down to light fast walk. They heard a crack, and thought someone was coming; the young human jumped behind a bush, but tripped on a rock, and fell out into the open path.

"J-Julie?"

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

A young male awoke at four in the morning, just as he did every morning. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went into the kitchen of his house, where he was greeted by his grandfather.

"Shun, good morning. Eat, then go in the forest and take your morning run. After that, shower and we will begin your training. I expect this run to last for at least two hours and no more than three. If it lasts shorter than the minimal or longer than the maximum I expect a good reason. Am I understood?" Alright, so it wasn't much of a greeting as it was an order/command. But Shun nodded his head, nonetheless, and replied,

"Yes, grandpa, I understand, but quit acting like you're my ruler, I'm seventeen; I'm not a child."

"Oh, Shun, I know, but you're just growing up so fast," he said as he got those anime stars in his eyes. "I remember when you were just a little boy and I was first starting to train you, how excited you were when…" Anything else he was about to say, Shun didn't hear. He was already out the door starting his run.

Shun actually liked his runs, it gave him a chance to clear his head and let every little bit of his problems disappear. Every now and then he'd hear little cracks of sticks breaking beneath his feet, though they weren't usually followed by a little scream. He looked up and saw a girl on her hands and knees, shaking. She looked scared. He just stared at her, trying to think of where he had seen her before. It took him a few seconds, but he realized that the girl was one of the brawlers, the Subterra brawler, Julie. He just stared at her and something seemed… off. It took him a little longer to register that she was… naked. His eyes widened in shock. He managed a stutter that sounded like her name but he was still too stunned to make out what it was.

She looked up at the voice, fear evident in her indigo-like eyes. It took her a while to realize that the voice belonged to Shun, but when she did, she turned to face him. Her face red, knowing she was undressed, yet, also because of the running and well, everything else.

She could see the shock in his eyes, but was still too frightened to speak or pretty much do anything otherwise. He, still stunned beyond words, could see the fear and distress in her eyes. He saw no evidence of liveliness or delight in them. There wasn't any perkiness or pep at all in her grey orbs. She only showed fright, terror… dread. This fearful girl wasn't the Julie he knew. This wasn't the Julie _anybody_ knew. But this being in front of him was, in fact _and_ in truth, Julie. Shun knew he had to help her.

After a few minutes, Shun regained control of his senses. He took slow and quiet steps towards the terrified girl in front of him. He knew she was scared and he didn't want to startle her more. He held out his hand, asking her to take it, but he knew she was too panicked to take it without reassurance.

"It's okay, Julie. Take it, I won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe… don't worry… come on, Julie… it's me, Shun. It's okay." He said gently, still trying to get her to trust him. She just stared at the hand Shun offered, not knowing what to do.

Shun kept saying things like 'it's okay' and 'you don't need to be scared', but he could see it wasn't working. He could still see her shaking. He realized once again that she was bare and his eyes widened a little, in realization. It was kind of cold outside, and she was in front of him. That's got to be discomforting and maybe a bit intimidating if not demoralizing. He took off the jacket he had put on before he left and offered it to her. She only stared at it, the fear starting to disperse from her eyes, but still very evident.

"It's alright, Julie, you can take it. You've got to be cold… come on, it's okay." Shun stated, still trying to get the young girl to show any type of sign that she trusted him.

After a few more minutes of comforting words from Shun, Julie moved one of her hands a little. Shun noticed and brought the item closer to his friend. She moved her hand little by little and, slowly, she had the jacket in her hands. Shun turned away to give her some sort of privacy while putting the jacket on her bare skin.

He waited until he felt something jerk at his shirt. He turned and saw it was Julie, clothed in his green jacket and looking down at the ground. It was quite a long jacket, on Shun, it reached his waist, but on Julie, it reached her mid-thigh. Therefore, it kept Shun from... seeing her. That brought some relief to the young beauty, but not nearly enough. She was still looking to the ground, the terror in her eyes still evident.

"_I guess she's not ready to talk,"_ Shun thought to himself. He turned to face Julie completely and noticed that she was still shaking, but not as much as she was. This made him feel a little better, but he was still very concerned for his female friend.

"Come on Julie, I'll take you to my house and we'll get you some food and some... clothing," He said to her. He turned around and started walking, but stopped when he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned and saw it was Julie. He arched an eyebrow at her action.

"What's wrong, Julie?" He asked her, but he didn't get a reply. He turned and started walking again when he felt the same tug on his shirt. He turned his head but kept walking. He noticed that Julie was walking too but holding on to his shirt.

"… _Hm she probably just wants to hold on to something…" _He thought to himself. _"For reassurance."_

After a little while longer of walking, Shun looked back at Julie. He noticed that she was barefoot. He stopped; so did she. He turned to face her and made a motion to try and pick her up. Out of shock, she backed away.

"It's okay, Julie. I promise you, I won't hurt you; I just didn't want you to be walking barefoot. Is it okay if I carry you back the rest of the way?" She answered by backing away. He nodded, saying that he understood. He felt the tug at his shirt and started walking again, Julie right behind him.

They had walked for over thirty minutes when Shun felt something being wrapped around his arm. He turned his head and found that Julie was holding on to his left arm. She was looking forward, the anxiety obvious in her indigo-like orbs. She was still shaking, more from the fear than the cold; it was getting warmer.

Shun looked down at the young girl who had latched herself onto his arm. He was worried about her, but he knew that she didn't place herself in this forest. He knew that someone must have done this to her. He started to get angry, wondering how someone could be so heartless as to put a young girl in danger; to place her in a forest and… unclothe her. What kind of person could do such a thing?

Shun got angrier with each passing second he thought about it. He looked down at Julie and mentally promised her that he would make the monster, or monsters, that did this to her pay; he'd make them wish they were never born. They would be sorry that they had messed with Shun Kazami's friend, Julie Makimoto.

_**Author's Note: **_**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! I feel sooooo awkward right now! I normally would never think of writing something like this but it just sorta popped into my head... heh.. pls don't hate me for this pls pls...i have chap 2 already typed out but i would like some reassurance on if i should continue this or if you like it or not... so pls review and tell me what u think. I promise i will not put anymore... nakedness...(Feeling wierd saying that...) in the story unless i have too and even then it will be _VERY MINIMAL! _I will warn you on the top... i didn't this time beacuse i wanted to 'surprise' you. I normally would not put any A/N on the top but I will if I need to warn you about something... just saying... i like to start my stories off with the story and A/N's at the bottom... _however,_ as i said, if I need to warn u about things or the items are urgent then I will put them on the top... just letting u know. Anyway, i think that's it... OH! this is my first chapter story so if u _do_ think i should continue then, well first off thank you for the support, and keep ur fingers crossed that i can figure out how to put chap 2 on here..lol... there will be romance... but down the line, maybe fluff here and there, but nothing major (my type of major) until l8r... now i think that's it...**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Points: (summing things up) :**

**pls tell me if you think i should continue or if this is something you would not like; and if it is then I have Chap 2 all typed out but i just want reassuance... so thanks for what you say (if you say it)**

**no more ( feeling wierd) nudity unless i have to put it; even then it will be _VERY MINIMAL!_ (like what u c here if as far as i will go) and i will warn you. I didn't this time because i wanted to catch you of guard... **

**this is my first chapter story**

**there will be romance l8r on**

**:Points complete**

** constructive critisism pls (if you have any). Also i will take into consideration wat u have 2 say; thankyou.**

**THANKS FOR READING ****:)**

**LUV Y'ALL 3**

**GOD BLESS!**

**J.T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter two**_

The two walked in silence, Julie, not ready to speak about the horror of waking up alone in a dark shed in the middle of a forest; and Shun, not really knowing what to say. About another hour past while they were walking. Shun had gone down this path about a thousand times, so he knew exactly where they were.

"We're almost there, Julie, just a little further. Do you think you can manage?" Shun said to her. He saw her give the slightest nod and gave her a small smile of his own. He could still see the terror in her eyes; he could still feel Julie shaking.

Within fifteen minutes, Shun could see his backyard; within another five, he could see his house. He looked at Julie and told her that they were there, but she only looked down.

"_Still not ready to talk,"_ Shun thought sadly. Julie was really worrying him. The way she acted, it just… wasn't Julie. Even if it was bad, she would still, at least, have some bit of happiness in her eyes; but now, nothing but fear and horror... sadness and dread. There wasn't any trace of joy left in her greyish- indigo-like orbs… nothing to show that she's a perky young girl… full of life. Her joy was gone, perkiness, dissipated… liveliness… dead.

Julie was now a nervous little child. She was so scared, frightened, _terrified._ She was a timid girl right now, silent. This 'Julie' wasn't Julie at all. And Shun knew that… he wondered what he could do to bring back the Julie he once knew. But his thoughts would have to wait.

He led Julie to the back door, hoping that his grandfather wouldn't be on the other side. He had been gone for over four hours; he knew that much. Shun opened the sliding back door of his dojo. To his luck, his grandfather was nowhere to be seen or heard.

He led Julie inside his Japanese-style home and down the hallway, to the second living room. Julie was holding on to his arm the whole time; Shun felt her hair moving gently from side to side. He turned his head a little, to see her. She was turning her head slightly from side to side, looking around. He smiled inwardly at this action. At least she was showing her curious side, even if it wasn't her usual, in her state, it was the best he'd get.

Shun escorted Julie to the other end of the second living room, where another hallway was located. He led her down the hallway and stopped in front of one of those Japanese sliding doors. Shun opened the door enough so that he could fit through; but Julie could see enough to realize that it was Shun's bedroom.

Shun moved his left arm, but felt a tug on it. He turned to face Julie.

"Julie, do you mind waiting out here while I get you something… warmer to wear?" he asked her sincerely. She responded by letting go of his arm and took two steps back. Shun went inside his room and slid the door closed.

Julie waited, and backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the door; she looked at the ground. She kept staring at the ground until she heard footsteps; her heart started beating faster, out of fear, and her eyes widened a bit. Julie kept staring at the ground, and saw the shadow pass her. She released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Julie held it again when she saw the figure step back and stop in front of her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here; little Miss Ju-… why are you… never mind, come; follow me I'll find you something… else to wear." Julie looked up and saw Shun's grandfather. She wanted to tell him that Shun told her to wait there, but she could find the words. She, instead, shook her head.

"Well, why not?" Shun's grandfather asked. Julie just shook her head again. Grandpa Kazami looked at her questioningly. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Did my grandson do some-"

"Grandpa!" the sliding door opened to reveal Shun, looking annoyed, holding a small pile of clothes. He looked at Julie, and then to his grandfather. The teen gave the elder a look that said 'I'll tell you later'; his grandpa nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Grandpa Kazami said as he turned and walked away. Shun sighed.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be crazy sometimes… you okay?" Shun asked. Julie nodded slightly. "Well, I have some clothes here for you; come on, you can change in the bathroom," Shun said. He started walking and noticed that Julie wasn't walking with him. He looked at her questioningly.

"You coming?" Julie nodded in reply. She walked up to him and hugged his arm. Shun looked down at her, he could still see the fear and dismay in her eyes. "_She must have been through a lot," _Shun thought. "_She's been with me for at least two hours and she's still so scared, I don't even have a good word for how much fright I can see in her eyes. I just hope I'll be able to snap her out of it. I want to know who did this to her."_

Shun took Julie to the bathroom, and she went inside to get changed. He, then, went into the kitchen where he found his grandfather sipping tea.

"What happened, Shun? Please explain. I'm at a loss as to why Miss Makimoto was standing in our hallway in nothing but _your_ jacket. Did you two…"

"Ugh, grandpa, no! … I'm only seventeen, not _nearly_ ready to do… that! *sigh* I-… okay here's what happened…"

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Julie came out of the bathroom in the clothing Shun gave her. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a purple t-shirt. She wore white socks on her feet, and held the jacket in her left hand. Her hair was still a mess but she was able to take the leaves and sticks out of it. Julie's eyes still showed fear, but not as much as when Shun found her. In fact, her eyes showed more blankness than fear now.

Julie looked around the hallway for any signs of Shun. When she didn't find any, Julie thought of his grandfather, but she didn't know where the kitchen was, so she pressed her back against the wall and sat down, holding her knees to her chest.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

"Well… that's um… what- why would she-"

"I don't know anything else, grandpa. I only know as much as you do now. I told you everything."

"Yes, I believe you, Shun… I don't understand why the ones, who brought her here, brought her here."

"What do you mean, grandpa?"

"What I mean is, why would someone deliberately place her in our forest-"

"Grandpa! Why would someone deliberately place her in _ANY_ forest? "

"Shun-"

"Julie is a good person, Grandpa. She doesn't deserve to be found in a forest… and without any clothes on? Why? Why would someone do this, grandpa? I don't understand!"

"I know, Shun… I don't understand either; the human mind is a very confusing thing." Grandpa Kazami could see the anger and hatred and worry in his grandson's eyes; he sighed. "I want to find who did this too, Shun." Said grandson nodded in response.

"Please forgive me for my sudden... outburst," Shun said respectfully.

"There is no need," the elderly man said. "I would have done the same thing. I can see you are frustrated; this is a frustrating situation."

The old man really was at a loss; he didn't know what do about this whole situation. He sighed for a second time. "You better go check on the girl, Shun, she's been gone a while."

"Yeah, okay." Shun said quietly. He got up and walked away. His grandfather sighed once more; the third time that day.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Shun turned down a hallway and sighed; he didn't know what to do; about Julie, about everything. He thought about the young girl's eyes; they showed so much fear, so much confusion, and so much distress. The eyes that Julie showed weren't the eyes that Shun knew. These eyes weren't filled with perkiness; they weren't filled with delight… he didn't even see any life in them. Shun saw dread; he saw fright in Julie's grey-like orbs. And he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

Shun turned down another hallway and looked up. He saw Julie sitting on the ground, staring at the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head was resting on her knees. Shun noticed something… off; about her arms. They were covered in bruises, big ones. And her face had a few marks as well. It shocked him; that meant that, those who did this; they _abused_ the girl as well. It infuriated him… to his core. But he brushed those feeling of anger aside for the moment; he would ask Julie about the whole situation later, when she wasn't so… shaken; when she was ready to talk about it. Now was not the time.

Shun was a little surprised to see Julie just sitting there; but then again, she didn't really know his house, and it was quite big… when he thought about it, Shun figured it was better that she stayed where she was instead of getting lost.

"Julie?" he said. Said teenager didn't react. Shun walked up to the young girl in his hallway. Her eyes flickered to his for a moment, but continued to stare at the polished wooden floor. Shun knelt down and tilted his head, to get a better look at her face.

"Julie, can you look at me?" he said gently. Julie moved her head a little, to look at the boy beside her. "What are you doing sitting here all alone?" The once energetic girl shook her head in response. "What is it, Julie? You can talk to me. Don't you know that you can talk to me…? I won't laugh at you, or do anything to hurt you; you know that, right?"

Julie looked at Shun for a moment and nodded her head in reply. Shun gave Julie a small smile and sat down next to her. Julie stared at the floor; Shun stared at Julie, waiting for her to say something.

"Julie?" the sixteen year-old looked at the male next to her, waiting for him to continue. "Why were you out here all alone?" he asked her, for a second time. She just shook her head.

"_I guess she still doesn't want to talk about anything. " _Shun's thoughts were interrupted when he heard stuttering. He looked at Julie. Her lips were quivering, and he could hear the feeblest voice coming from them. "Julie?"

"I-I-I-I-" She couldn't find him… the simplest statement and she could not get it out. Julie felt tears develop in her eyes. Shun placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked at him, the droplets threatening to fall.

Julie could see the worry in her friend's eyes; she felt guilty that she made him worry about her. That only made Julie more frustrated… with herself, with everything. Finally, the tears trickled down her cheeks. She buried her face in Shun's shoulder and just cried. Shun put his arm around Julie's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Shh, it's okay, Julie. You're safe now; grandpa and I will make sure of it; I promise." The young damsel continued to cry.

_**Author's Note:** _**HELLO! well, here's chapter 2... I told y'all i had it all typed out. i really hope you like it... okay... first things first.**

**I would like thank my first reviewer: an anonymous reviewer named jewels3 (did I get that rite? i think so... rite? anyway...)**

**I only needed one review saying that it was good and/or that they wanted me to continue; mostly because i know what it is like to have this story that you... just fall in love with and then the author just decides to...to just stop and discontinue it; let's just say, that action makes me mad...lol. but yeah; as long as i know that even one person is reading this... and liking it, then i will continue... so thank you anonymous reviewer "jewels3" for reviewing and letting me know that you liked it and want me to continue.**

**second off... **

**i want to let Y'all know that i have decided that i will not update until the chapter after the chapter i need to update is done. (i.e. y'all are waiting for chap 4 than i won't update until chap 5 is complete) I honestly don't know why exactly but that will be how i'll be doing it. so... now you have read chap 2 yes? Yes; i have chap 3 typed out already. but need to finish chap 4. i gues because... if i have wirters block or something than i have a backup.**

**if i do not have the chap after the chap you are waiting for done in... let's say about a month, give or take a few days, then i have a back-up: the chap y'all are waiting for is already done. i guess it doesn't make much sense but... oh well rite. so now y'all know that... anyway.**

**i believe that is all i wanted to say...**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**THANKS FOR READING! :)**

**LUV Y'ALL 3**

**GOD BLESS!**

**J.T.**

**p.s i hope y'all like that little 'shulie' fluff i put in there ( if you saw it) ;)**

**also YAY I ACTUALLY GOT THE CHAPTER ON HERE! *people clap in congrats***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter three**_

Shun and Julie stayed in that position for about half an hour. Julie started to calm down and her tears began to cease. Her crying was turning into sniffling and soft whimpering. Shun lifted his head off of hers and looked down at the girl beside him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Shun asked gently, a small compassionate smile forming on his lips. Julie looked up at his face and gave a delicate nod, though she was barely meaning it. The young girl was still very frightened; Shun could see it in her eyes. The male wanted to make his friend feel comfortable, make her feel better. He wanted to see the sixteen year-old's beautiful smile, but he knew that it would take a while. Julie was still very timid; and Shun knew that she wouldn't smile until she talked for… probably about a week, at least; and she wouldn't talk until she could mumble. He knew Julie wouldn't mumble, or whisper, until she could manage a sentence, with or without stuttering (but most likely she would be stammering). And that wouldn't happen until she felt at ease, at least slightly.

Julie placed her head on Shun's shoulder once more. After a few minutes, Shun got an idea. He looked down at her and suggested they go into the kitchen and have some ice cream. Julie nodded faintly in agreement. Shun stood up and offered Julie his hand; she took it and stood up. Her face still bore a frown, and her eyes still showed her blank fear. Shun wanted to sigh, but he didn't want Julie to think she was bothering him, because she wasn't. He was just worried about his friend.

Julie latched onto his arm once more, still unable to walk alone; she needed reassurance. Shun gave Julie a slight smile and led her to the kitchen.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Once the two teenagers were in the ninja's kitchen, Shun had Julie sit on a stool near the island. He went to the freezer and took out a few, out of the many flavors he had stored, and placed them on the isolated, unmovable table in the middle of the enormous kitchen; in front of the female. He didn't put all of the flavors because, well, he had too many and it would take too long, also, most of them were his grandfather's; instead he took out five choices: Vanilla, Chocolate, Cookies 'n' Cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Strawberry.

"Which one would you like, Julie?" Shun asked softly. Julie, hesitantly, pointed to the Cookies 'n' Cream. Shun nodded in reply; he chose the Vanilla.

Shun walked over to the cabinet and took out two bowls. He, then, went to one of the many drawers and pulled out two spoons and an ice-cream scooper. He opened the two containers and asked Julie how many 'scoops' she would like.

Her face did not show any emotion. It held a frown and eyes mixed with blankness and fear. Julie didn't give an answer. Shun sighed inwardly.

"_Still not ready to say anything. Who could have done this to her…" _he thought to himself. Julie's behavior was really worrying him. How much fright could someone have inflicted on Julie to make her act so… anguished? What could they have possibly _done_ to affect her in this way; to destroy such life, such joy, that _only Julie _could possess? Who _could _have donethis?

The seventeen year-old thought that three scoops would be good for the girl. He filled the bowls, both with three scoops, and put the ice cream away. He asked Julie if she would like whipped cream. She shook her head slightly; Shun nodded. He walked back over to the island and sat down across from Julie. After a few minutes, Shun broke the silence that was lingering in the air.

"Do you like your ice cream, Julie?" Said teenager nodded faintly. Shun sighed inwardly once more. Julie still wasn't comfortable enough to even manage a stutter. Not even ice cream worked on her! Julie _loved_ ice cream! Why didn't she, at least, make a _sound_. Shun glanced at Julie; she ate silently and well-mannered. But she just stared at the bowl, while eating. The frown stayed in place. Her eyes have yet to change.

"_-wait a minute!"_ Shun noticed something else… off about her face. Her face not only had marks, or, bruises, like her arms, but also, she looked like she had a black eye. Julie had been tortured. Shun _knew_ that now, for sure, and it just made the fury inside of him grow stronger. But, yet again, the young ninja had forced the anger back down. He couldn't show rage right now. Julie was _way_ too tentative at the moment. She was scared enough already; and seeing an enraged Shun wouldn't help. If anything, it would just make her run away, thinking that she could trust no one, in the _entire world_.

Shun sighed to himself once more. He had lost track of how many times he had sighed already, and he had only been awake for about six or seven hours. It was about ten A.M. He looked at the clock on the wall; once more, he exhaled a breath.

After a few more minutes of silence, the two youths had finished their bowls of the frozen treat. Shun got up and brought the bowls to the kitchen sink. He turned on the water and started washing the two dishes. He stole a glance at the young female sitting behind him. Julie had placed her hands in her lap and was sitting the diligently; she was blankly staring at the counter-top. Her eyes still showed fear, but not as much as before. That brought Shun's anger down a bit, but not nearly enough. Looking at Julie's face only made Shun angrier; Julie had a black eye_ and_ her arms were bruised, _badly_! Who knows what other marks could be on her body!

Shun turned back around and tried focusing on the bowls that needed washing, but he couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened to his friend. Once again, Shun sighed inwardly.

Needless to say, the young man was at a loss. He wanted to find these _monsters_ that did this to Julie. He wanted to hurt them, maybe even kill them; but he would never do that, of course, but they would pay for what they have done. Shun wanted to just run out of this dojo and go all through the woods, looking for any sign of where these… _creatures_ kept Julie… but he couldn't. He needed to stay in this dojo and help the young, beautiful female sitting on a stool behind him. But he really wanted, right now, more than anything… to protect Julie. He promised her, mentally, that he would protect her; even if it cost him his life.

_**Author's Note:**_**hihi! how'd you like it; I know it wasn't much, it was kinda just like a filler type thing you know, sharing some more information but not really meaning that much to story. It, honestly, was just telling you more of what Shun thought about these people and that Julie was still really scared and not ready to talk... but you know that, you read the chapter. Anyway, chap 4 is done! yay! haha i've already started chapter five so.. 4 should be up soon, sorry if it's not though. **

**I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed, i'm glad you like/love it and thanks SO MUCH for reviewing, it means so much to me and it's very encourageing. so thank you very much.**

**also, if you have any ideas on who the 'kidnapper/s' should be, i don't really know yet, and i would gladly give you credit for them. so as not to spoil it for anyone, if you please PM me, I would really appreciate it and thanks so much. ( if u are anonynous than you may review if you have any ideas, thank you I will give you credit as well.) all of this is if i use your idea. but i will thank you all for your ideas, just saying. **

**i believe that is all i wanted to say, so**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**THANKS FOR READING! :)**

**LUV Y'ALL 3**

**GOD BLESS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter Four**_

When Shun finished cleaning the bowls and spoons, he walked over to the island and sat down on the stool he _was_ sitting on, across from the previously- abused girl. He gazed at her face. She didn't notice. She was still staring at the counter-top. A frown, still the form her lips were in; her eyes showing a blank emotion, but the terror showing as well. Around her left eye, probably one of the reasons Shun never noticed it before, was the color of purple, mixed with black and blue. The young girl looked tired, but Shun knew she was too frightened to sleep. Her hands were still on her lap. She looked like she was waiting patiently, for someone to address her. He took the chance.

"Julie," Shun said. Said teenager looked up, her eyes meeting Shun's. He looked downward for a second, the bruises on her face a little overwhelming, but her gaze didn't shift, her features still not showing much emotion. Shun stood up and walked over to her. He offered his arm, knowing that she still wasn't ready to walk without assurance. Julie turned and, knowing what he meant, held onto his arm. He wanted to sigh, but she was too close; she'd hear it.

Shun led Julie into one of the living rooms. There were a total of three living rooms in Shun's home; the two teenagers were in the second one. It looked a little more American than any out of the three. It had a black leather couch, two chairs of the same material, a wooden coffee table in the center, and two side-tables, on both side of the couch. The couch was facing a 60 inch plasma-screen TV.

Julie looked around, slightly turning her head from side to side. Shun turned his head, seeing Julie show her curious side once more. He smiled inwardly for the second time at this action. But she soon stopped and looked forward again. Shun, then, frowned a slight frown. The ninja had Julie sit on the couch. He sat next to her. He studied his friend's action. She just sat there, replicating the way she was in the kitchen. Shun was able to sigh this time, but very quietly.

The young ninja turned to face the girl before him. Julie glanced at him, wondering what he was doing, but she quickly looked away. Shun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, not knowing how to say the words.

He wanted to ask her what happened, why she got those bruises, and how, meaning what the bastards did to her, but he didn't know how. He didn't know if it would be too soon for her. He knew that she'd start crying, and, truth be told, he wasn't that great at comforting people. He also had a bad feeling he was one of the reasons that she started her tears the previous cry; and he didn't want to see such a happy-go-lucky girl, like Julie, cry. He, honestly, hated it when she cried. Mostly because it meant that she was either depressed, miserable, or scared to her core; which, in this case, was all of the above.

Shun sighed secretly yet again, and he was pretty sure he felt a head-ache coming on; but who could blame him, this was a very puzzling situation before him. It required too much thinking. He glanced at Julie once more; her black-eye was still evading his sight. The only reason he saw it was because her left profile was facing him in the hallway that she was previously sitting in alone. It shocked him that he didn't notice it sooner. But, truth be told, if her right profile was facing you, it was like the shiner wasn't even there.

He could see the bruises on her face and her arms; he wondered if there were more, on her legs, her stomach, or her feet, anywhere. How damaged was this girl. How many injuries did she acquire when she was beaten? For all Shun new, Julie could have a broken rib; however, she didn't seem to be having trouble breathing. The male looked at the female just to be sure. To his relief, she seemed to be breathing normally.

"_Thank goodness,"_ Shun thought. He wondered if she was feeling pain right now. He turned to her and asked,

"Julie," the girl turned her head to see the male speaking to her. "How are you feeling? I mean, do you feel any pain on your body at all?" Julie turned and seemed to consider this question. She didn't know what to tell Shun. Yeah, she felt a little pain on her legs, arms, and practically everywhere else, but… earlier, she actually saw _worry_ in the boy's eyes, in _Shun's_ eyes. It wasn't like him to… it wasn't his character.

Julie didn't want Shun, or anyone for that matter, to worry about her. She was safe now; everything could go back to normal. But obviously, Shun didn't think so. He wanted the bastards to suffer for what they did to his friend.

A few minutes had past and Julie had yet to answer his question. Shun asked again, sounding slightly frantic.

"Julie, how much pain do you feel? You can tell me. I'll make sure that you get the treatment you need." Julie nodded her head slightly. Shun stood up ready to offer his arm, when he was interrupted.

"Shun, I would like to speak with you. Miss Makimoto, would you mind waiting here for a bit, while I speak with my grandson?" Julie turned her head slightly and nodded in reply. Shun sighed. "Shun,"

"Coming," was the young male's response. The two ninjas walked out of the room, while Julie sat on couch, staring blankly at the coffee table, hands in her lap, waiting patiently for them to return.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

The two males went into the den, sat across from one another, and began their conversation.

"Grandpa, what is this about?" Shun asked in an annoyed tone; his eyes closed and armed cross, sitting crisscross-apple-sauce on a cushion.

"I need to speak with you, Shun."

"I know that; why?"

"What do you think we should do, about the girl in the other room?"

"I - *sigh* I don't know. I mean, we can't just- *sigh* I don't know." Shun was getting aggravated; and he was pretty sure he felt _another_ headache coming on. He really didn't know what to do about Julie. Needless to say, he was frustrated. He opened his eyes; arms still crossed, and looked at his family member.

Shun grandfather looked equally irritated. He didn't like this situation one bit; not one teensy little bit. It was the elder's turn to sigh.

"Do you think we should put her in a hospital?"

"I don't know; she didn't seem to really want to _go_ to a hospital. But, gramps, her injuries; you didn't see them, all around her arms, and her face. I don't even know if that was all of them. She could have more."

"Shun, I- how bad were they?"

"Bad. Really bad. She has a black eye; she has bruises on her face and a great deal on her arms. Whatever these… people did to her, it's severe, and it looks like it's going to take a while to heal, especially without medical treatment. But she doesn't- Julie won't even leave my _arm_, grandpa. I completely doubt she'll leave this house."

"Maybe we should let her decide."

"But, grandpa, what if she decides not to go and her condition gets worse? I think that we should take her, but… I don't know."

"Should we call the police, get them involved, then?" Grandpa Kazami asked. Shun sighed.

"I don't know; they wouldn't really get much out of her. She's not saying one word."

"But maybe they can get things out of her that we can't."

"Listen, gramps, I don't think that she would say anything to them. She doesn't trust things yet; she just needs a little time."

"Yes, Shun, I understand that; but-"

"Grandpa, Julie doesn't need the police harassing her right now. They would just be grilling her with questions that she _wouldn't_ answer! And she would probably just get more scared. She needs time."

"Shun, I know that, and I completely understand that; but we are in a predicament."

"What kind of 'predicament'?"

"These civilians, the ones that created this mess, they could be leaving the country at this very moment. If we don't do something, then you won't get to beat them up." the elder Kazami reasoned. He had a point.

Shun sighed. He _did_ want to kill these people; but he'd settle for pounding then 'til they were a bloody hump of barely- breathing trash. He smiled inwardly at the thought. He sighed once more. He didn't want Julie to have to go through the questions and check-ups. She'd just get scared more. He decided something.

"Gramps, why don't we wait until tomorrow to call someone?" The teenager suggested.

"Why?" the elder asked, befuddled at his grandson's reasoning.

"It might give Julie some time to calm down. You know… we did just find her a few hours ago; just give her some time to get used to things, relax a bit; understand that she's going to be okay." Grandpa Kazami nodded, understanding what the youth was saying. "Also, grandpa, if her wounds go down, then maybe it's not as severe as we thought." Shun's grandfather sighed.

"Alright, Shun, we'll see what happens tomorrow. But it's only eleven in the morning; we still have a while until tomorrow comes." Shun sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shun got up and walked out of the den. He really wondered what they should do about Julie. He'd asked her what she wanted to do; it was _her_ this happened to, after all; and if she didn't want to do anything, than they wouldn't. It was her decision to make. Shun just hoped that whatever her choice was, it didn't make things worse.

_**Author's note: **_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRY! I know that i didn't keep my promise of a month update and that i had 4 ready as a back-up but as i was re-reading chap 4 i didn't really like it so i had to fix it.. then 5 wasn't ready yet and i had like major writer's block on it. then i missed the due date so i wanted to do something special for an apology so i started chap 6 which i will finish before i go to bed, even if it takes me all nite. it will be updated before i go to bed. i swear! but anyway then it was my b-day (4/24) then, writer's block continued. then we were moving.. so that was all CRAZY with the packing moving then unpacking.. so *sigh*yeah... buti really hope that these next few chapters make up for my abscence... and thanks u guys sooo much for the reviews, they mean soooo much to me you have no idea. but, yeah soooo**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**GOD BLESS!**

**LOVE YA! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Shun entered the second living room to find Julie sitting on the couch. She was in the same position as she was in the kitchen, and earlier, before he left the room with his grandfather. He arched an eyebrow at her, without her seeing.

"_Why is sitting like that? Did those idiotic bastard-like creatures force her to sit like that when they weren't beating her? I'll kill them! People can't just- calm down, Shun. Don't let your anger take over; relax. You need to, for Julie's sake."_ Shun thought to himself. He shook off the anger once more as he walked over to the couch. She glanced at him, making sure it was him, but averted her eyes quickly. Shun barely noticed; barely.

Julie still seemed scared, but it was obvious she was getting better. However, her eyes were still wide with fear and uneasiness. Her eyes showed worry and nervousness. Her chest was going faster than when he had first entered the room, Shun noticed, indicating that her heart was beating faster; Shun wondered why.

She, pretty much, knew that Shun wasn't going to hurt her; and if Shun wouldn't, than his grandfather wouldn't either. Shun made sure she knew that; and it was fairly obvious that Julie understood that concept… _well_. If she didn't, than she wouldn't be in the ninja's house, at the moment, because she wouldn't have trusted him enough to let him take her there. And yet, she was acting as if he was some-kind of stranger. Julie seemed to _fear_ Shun. The young man wondered, yet again, why.

"_Something is definitely wrong,"_ Shun thought to himself. "_What's going on? A few minutes ago, Julie seemed fine- well, as fine and she could get in her state. I don't understand what happened. She still… she still trusts me, right? She still knows that I won't hurt her, right?"_

Shun took a few steps toward the apprehensive girl. She flinched in response. Shun raised an eyebrow at her action, but walked closer to her nonetheless. Julie's eyes widened further, her heart sped up; she just wanted to run away. Tears formed in her eyes.

Before she knew it, Shun was standing right in front of her and kneeled so that he was at level with her eyes. He saw the tears in her eyes, he moved to wipe them away, but hesitated. For some reason, Julie was scared of him; he didn't want her to fear him anymore than she already did. He stared at her for a few minutes, staring at her bruises; he quickly looked away, his hatred for these 'humans' increasing. He looked into her eyes, trying to get some sort of clue as to what the young lady went through. He saw fear, anxiety, horror and dread; pretty much the same emotions as when he found her; but he didn't see the trust and secureness, that was starting to form in her eyes, when she realized she was found by _him _and not some freak. For some reason, she didn't seem to trust him anymore.

Julie knew that it was him, right? She saw him. But, why didn't she trust him? Why-

"P-" a soft sound jolted Shun from his thoughts. He looked around the room, searching for the source of the sound, he found none.

"P-p-ple…s" it was Julie, Shun determined. It was a very faint sound but Shun, with his trained ears, could hear it. The ninja looked at her. He knew that she was trying to say something, but he also knew that she wasn't ready to talk. He shushed her softly; her eyes widened in fear. Tears poured down her cheeks. Shun's concern increased.

"Julie, it's alri-" the girl's head popped up at the sound of the ninja's voice. Shun saw relief fill her grey-indigo-like orbs and relief washed over him as well. The trust was back; true, fear was still there, but her confidence in him had returned.

Julie, reassured and thankful to know that Shun was still there, nervously wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and hugged him. Shun smiled and patted her back. After about a minute, Julie released the ninja. Shun placed a hand on Julie's shoulder, but removed it quickly, when he noticed that Julie was uncomfortable. He took a seat on the couch next to Julie and flicked on the TV. He asked her what she wanted to watch, but she just shook her head. Shun nodded in understanding. Julie didn't want to make decisions at the moment. She just wanted to relax, Julie _needed_ to relax.

After about an hour of watching some pointless comedy show (neither of two teenagers voiced as much as a giggle. Julie might've smiled once or twice, but if she did, it went unnoticed by the male), Shun felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly; Julie had fallen asleep and was using Shun's shoulder as a pillow. Said ninja smiled. She looked beautiful and, although he would never admit it until later on, even with the bruises and black eye, she looked like an adorable, young child. She had that innocent look on her face that made her seem like an angel.

Shun smiled once more at the sight before him. He repositioned Julie so that she was laying on the armrest of the couch. The ninja stood up and picked the damsel up, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Her head resting on his chest only made her look more like a child.

Shun carried Julie to one of the many guest rooms of the large dojo and placed her on the bed. He got a blanket from a closet in the hallway and placed it over Julie. For a few minutes, Shun just watched the girl sleep. She looked like an angel sleeping.

"_How could someone harm such an innocent girl like Julie?" _Shun thought to himself.

The male also thought about the earlier conversation with his grandfather and decided that he'd ask her once she woke up. The previous event had made him forget all about the discussion, but she seemed so scared. Shun felt a headache coming on with all the stress; the ninja forced his thoughts out of his mind for the time being and stared at Julie's sleeping sighed, smiled, and then sighed once more. A few more minutes passed before Shun walked out of the room, turning off the lights as he left, not knowing the effect it would have on her when she woke up, alone, in a dark room.

_**Author's Note: **_**wow, i never noticed how short this chapter was until i uploaded it on here. but oh well... i'm not as happy with this chapter as i am with the others, but i hope y'all like it, and i hope it helps make up for my abscence, again in which i am REALLY REALLY, VERY VERY, SORRY. but anyway, i again would like to thank you readers, for reading this chapter, and most importantly this story,it means alot. and i would especially would like to thank my reveiwers, all of y'all's reviews help me grow and i would really like to thank you for that so... thanks.**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**GOD BLESS Y'ALL!**

**LOVE YA! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter Six**_

About eight in a half hours had passed since Julie fell asleep. However, Shun had gotten… pretty much _nothing_ done. He tried to do his daily training with his grandfather, but found that he couldn't concentrate, much to both his and his grandfather's dismay. His mind kept wandering to Julie, nervous that she would wake up and need him or something. He tried cleaning- dusting, vacuuming, mopping, etc.- but he was a bit, shall we say, worried that while he was cleaning different parts of his (huge) home, he wouldn't be able to be there for the girl quick enough if she, either, called for him or was being taken or, well, anything else. Let's just say he was very worried and couldn't focus on what he was doing, no matter what it was.

So there he was, seven thirty-five at night, sitting on the couch in the den; his grandfather was sitting next to him, upset, disappointed, and, probably most of all, displeased with the day's events. Training didn't get done; Shun couldn't do any of the cleaning, so _he_ had to do it, which he didn't like _at all_. Needless to say, the elder ninja was _very_ annoyed.

However, he couldn't focus on his being annoyed because he was wondering what to do about the sleeping girl; this, also, made him aggravated. Grandpa Kazami sighed; ever since this morning, things had become very troublesome.

The two ninjas were sitting in silence, staring blankly at the show that was on the TV. Neither of them was paying attention; neither of them cared. They were both thinking about the same thing: Julie.

Shun's grandfather was thinking about how her sudden appearance had pushed Shun's traning back at least one or two days, if not more. He was also thinking about how much his grandson cared for the girl, despite his protests and acting as if there was nothing there- yeah right. It was obvious Shun was attracted to the girl, at least in the elder's eyes. He knew that 'fact' since the youth was thirteen. The elder tried to get his grandson to admit these 'feelings' but, as everyone who knows Shun knows, the teenager was a tough nut to crack.

The not-getting-any-younger man sighed. Now here she was again, and Shun was, obviously, still attracted to her. Grandpa Kazami took his grandson's worriedness and caring about the girl to mean that he was still interested in a relationship with her; (he was right, of course, but Shun would _never_ admit that, at least not until _much_ later). The elderly ninja wanted his grandson to find a girlfriend, who _he_ liked too, so that he could, at least, have a _chance_ at marriage; he wanted great-grandchildren. But Shun, being Shun, thought that it was '_too soon'_ to get married. PFT! What did he know, he was only seven-teen- oh wait. Now that the elder ninja thought about it, maybe it was too soon for his grandson to get married… NAH.

"_I'll have him with a woman by the time he's eighteen. Hee hee." _ The ancient man thought wickedly. His face wore a wide smile and he was rubbing his hands together, in a way that suggested he was planning something.

The elder's actions went unnoticed by the youth, though, as he was caught up in his own thoughts. Shun was thinking about the same thing since that morning: Julie. What to do about this whole situation, when to ask her about her wounds and if she wants to go to the hospital, and about everything else. There were too many things that needed to get done and handled and UGH! He was getting a major headache.

Shun sighed. Life was getting way-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A _very_ loud scream jolted both the elder and his grandson out of their thoughts. Shun, becoming aware of who shrieked, bolted up and ran to the room where Julie was in. He opened the sliding paper door and dashed inside, not bothering to turn on the lights, for; his eyes had already adjusted. Seeing Julie's form, he ran to the horrified girl. The moment the young man touched her arm, the damsel started thrashing and screaming.

"NO! Please stop! Leave me alone! Noooo! Please." That last part she whimpered, realizing that the hand was not moving further and had stopped touching her the moment she yelled. Her breathing was hard and jagged; her sobs grew louder, thinking that she was alone, once more, in a dark shed, trapped, without a way out.

Shun was amazed at how much Julie thrashed and flagellated, and just at his slight contact with her shoulder. The moment she screamed, he flinched and backed away. He stared at the girl, she was starting to curl up into a ball; he could see the tear stains on her face, even though it was still dark. He sighed silently.

Shun moved to lay a hand on her shoulder, but hesitated, nervous that Julie would start thrashing and screaming again. He took the chance, nonetheless. She gasped and whimpered.

"Julie, it's alright. It's me, Shun."

"Sh-Shun? P-plea-ease d-d-don't tell m-me I'm d-dreaming," she said, stammering because of her crying.

"No, Julie, you're not dreaming," Shun said truthfully, stroking her cheek softly.

"S-So dark. So, so dark." Julie whispered. "It's so dark; please, d-don't let it be dark anymore," She sobbed, hugging herself tightly. Shun moved to turn the lights on but stopped; the luminosities were on and his grandfather was standing at the door, arms crossed.

"Next time, turn _on_ the lights before you enter a room, unless I say otherwise." The elder ninja said. Shun nodded in response, then looked back at Julie. He could see her clearer now. Her silver locks were a mess; her eyes were quite puffy, and quite red. It was obvious that she had been crying; she had heavy tear stains going down her face. Shun could still see the injuries Julie had, the ones that weren't hidden by the clothes she was wearing. Julie was hugging herself tightly, as if trying to make more bruises.

Shun inched closer to Julie and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned her head toward the boy sitting next to her, and saw a worried expression on his face. Tears threatened to fall, and Julie did nothing to stop them. The droplets rolled down her cheeks. Shun placed his arm around both of her shoulders, and she, in turn, gripped his light-gray T-shirt and cried, her head on his chest. Shun put both arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and placed his chin on her head.

"Shhh, it's alright now, Julie. It's okay. I'm right here; it's okay," Shun comforted. Julie continued to sob. Grandpa Kazami, well, he smiled.

_**Author's Note:**_** wow, I go that done sooner than expected. YAY! It's only, like, 12:15 soooo that's like AWESOME! i'm a night owl anyway but hey, the sooner i get it done, the sooner it goes up here right! ;) anyway, i would like to thank you guys once more for sticking with this story, for reading it, and, for those of you who did, reviewing it; like I said earlier it means sooo much to me and i really appreciate it. well these are the three chapters that i wanted to put up as an apology for being soooo late with the updating, and i am truely sorry about that, but i hope these chapters make up for it. i am more confident in this chapter than i was with 5 so that kinda makes me feel better about it, but anyway...**

**OH! and i almost for got to tell y'all this but, chapter seven has not even been started yet, so it might take a little longer. but i promise to try and get it up by the end of June. the reason i am saying the end of June and not by 6/21 is because i am going to a strings camp(i play the violin btw) from the 3rd through the 8th of June and i am not bringing my laptop for fear of losing it. so it might take a little longer than a month. but at least i am giving you a fair warning this time...lol. but i mean it,i will do my best to update sooner. i think that's it... so...**

**THANKS FOR READING:)**

**GOD BLESS Y'ALL! **

**LOVE YA! 0:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter seven**_

Grandpa Kazami walked out of the doorway and left Shun and Julie alone. Julie needed some time to gather her thoughts and calm down, and the elderly ninja knew that he could not be of much use, if he was any use at all, in this situation. Somehow, he knew that his grandson could handle the girl and her sobs for the rest of the night. Although he knew that Shun wasn't, shall we say, the _greatest_ at comforting people, grandpa Kazami knew that, this time, his grandson would not fail. After all, he did care for the girl, and if he was planning on dating this teenager, than he should know how to console her.

The old man sighed as he walked down the hallway; this was all so troublesome… as well as confusing. Who would kidnap a teenage girl; hide her in a forest, without any clothes on, no less. And how did she end up at their dojo, well, other than Shun taking her there. What really made the elder upset was that he knew, _knew,_ that this was going to worse before it got better. He sighed once more.

"Well, at least she is safe… for now," Grandpa Kazami said to no one in particular. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind; it didn't really work. But he shrugged off the attempt and strolled to his bedroom; he really was tired; and if they were going to the hospital…. Boy, would it be a long day.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Shun rubbed Julie's back in a circle pattern with one hand and held her close with the other. Her sobs had turned into slight whimpers a few minutes ago and her death-grip on his shirt loosened relatively. Her breathing was still a little ragged but it was a whole lot better than it was before. Julie's eyes were shut tightly; Shun figured that she was scared to open them, and held on to him because she was scared to lose her grip on security.

"Sh-Shu-un…" Julie stuttered, startling the ninja a bit. He didn't think she'd utter another word for at least a few days.

"Hm," Shun looked down at Julie; his eyes softened but were filled with concern for her. The fear was back. He sighed softly. "What is it, Julie?" he asked. Julie looked down; she didn't really want to let go of Shun; he was warm and… safe. He was like her bastion, her fortress. He saved her and she knew that he would keep saving her if needed, but most of all, she knew he would keep her safe; he would keep her protected, and that was all she wanted right now. Julie tightened her grip on his shirt a bit and buried her face in his chest.

"mm-nm; safe. J-Just keep me safe." She said quietly. "Just keep me safe." Shun gave a slight smile. He pulled Julie closer.

"I will," he said to her. "I promise I will protect you and keep you safe." Shun kissed the top of Julie's head and Julie gave a very small smile before drifting back to sleep.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Julie awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in covers and on a nice and comfy mattress, a soft white pillow under her head. She sat up and looked around the room cautiously. There was pretty much nothing in it but a bed and a wooden dresser, what looked like paper thin walls were surrounding the room.

Julie moved to rub her eyes but found one of her hands couldn't move. She immediately thought the worst. She jerked her hand and gave a loud gasp; but she calmed down rather quickly when she realized what, or shall we say who, was covering her hand. Julie looked down to find a sleeping Shun at her bedside. He was on his knees and his head was on the mattress, his right hand was covering her left one. Julie smiled a very soft and very small smile.

"_H-he m-must have stayed up all night… j-just watching me? Why?" _

Julie didn't want to wake the sleeping ninja, but she kinda needed her hand. She moved her hand slightly, but that was enough to wake the ninja from his slumber. His eyes immediately opened to reveal his auburn orbs alert and focused, his head was up quickly after and his arms were up, ready for action whichever way it was coming. Julie gave a small gasp, and Shun rapidly turned his head toward her. He relaxed a bit and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw her unharmed, for the most part; her injuries were still apparent.

"Good, you're alright. You scared me for a moment there," he said, a small smile adorning his face. Julie just nodded in response. Shun stood up fully and offered his hand to Julie. She looked up at him and took the offered hand. She removed the light green blanket and stood up on her feet, letting go of Shun's hand in the process.

Julie stared at Shun. She wondered why he would stay by her bedside, keeping a vigil over her. Did he really care that much for her? There was no way… but still, it was pretty sweet of him; Julie had always known that under that cold, hard, emotionless shell of his there was a soft side. She was glad that he was showing it to her.

"Breakfast?"

"hm?" Julie tilted her head.

"Breakfast. It's almost four." Shun replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why wouldn't he? He's used to waking up this early; Julie, on the other hand, was not.

"a.m.? As in four in the a.m.…as in morning? As in four in the-"

"Morning?" Shun cut her off. He chuckled slightly at her behavior. "Yes, Julie, it's four in the morning… almost; it's about 3:50 a.m." Shun said casually.

"Oh," was all she could think of saying. After a few minutes passed and _now_ it was _really _four in the morning, Shun asked Julie if she'd like breakfast once more. She looked up at him and thought for two minutes before she nodded. By the time they got to the kitchen it was 4:05 a.m.

The two ate in silence. When they were finished, Shun washed the dishes while Julie thought about what happened earlier. She wondered what would persuade Shun to watch her all night; it's kinda romantic; but Shun wouldn't like her like that…right? Julie shook her head; what a silly thought. Either way, it was a sweet gesture; she supposed she would have to thank him…later.

Shun finished washing the dishes and turned to face Julie. She was once more in that position; hands in her lap, her head down. Shun sighed; he needed to ask Julie a few questions.

_**Author's note: **_**HEY PEOPLE! Thanks for reading once more. It makes me happy. And I know what y'all are thinking (maybe), "she's late again!" but NOPE that's not true. remember I did tell you to give me until the end of June… not the end of June yet so HA! LOL anyway, also chap 8 is not done yet so it might take me longer. Also in July I am going to AYC (ask me what it is and I'll tell you in the next chapter's A/N; don't ask me and you'll never know.) from July 20****th****-22****nd**** soooo yeah. Hopefully it doesn't take me that long to update and I'll remind y'all in the next chappie's A/N. but whatever. Also, I think this is the shortest chapter I've made, so sorry if it is. And also, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update my chaps; although it might not change, I am sorry for that. That and these really long A/N's. Really I don't mean to make them soooooooo long but yeah. Also, i'm going to start responding to my reviewers reviews... i can think of something to say ;p lol so:**

**FunnyforBunnies: awww thanx for loving my story,lol. and review when u wish, i don't mind, i like reviews :p. and i know. i realize i am moving abit slow. but i am trying to go fast with out going to 's kinda difficult. lol :) and u r not a loser. thanx for the critism it helps make me a better writer. i m taking that into consideration so hopefully this chappie was to ur liking :) **

**scarlet700: i am going to continue don't worry :) and ur welcome i m glad that u like my story.**

**everyone else who has ever reviewed my story: thanks for reviewing and i hope u liked this chappie too. :)**

**I think that's it soooo:**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**LUV Y'ALL (heart)**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, so luckynekoninja, or whatever this person's name is, sent me a message saying to put a disclaimer or fanfiction will take down my story or something like dat... it's a petition or something...i'm not really sure and i'm not really doing anything about it except every now and then you'll see a disclaimer.(seems too much like advertisement, not really into stuff like that. tell me if u want to see the message, either i'll send it to u or post it on my chappie.) sooo here we go! I OWN NOTHING! There happy people! …yeah.**

**GOD BLESS! **

**J.T.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Brief A/N: **__**didn't know if I should put this but I did anyway sooo…warning: **__**brief**__** mention of previous nudity, **__**VERY**__** brief, says naked like twice but I'm paranoid so i'm putting this. (I feel really awkward about this…)**_

Shun sighed. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Julie, but he didn't know where to start; or even _how_ to start. He was slightly nervous about how she would react, but she seemed to be… returning to normal Julie quicker than he thought, so maybe she would respond to his questions reasonably. Shun took in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for any type of reaction he would get from the girl before exhaling. He walked to the island and sat down on the stool, "_time for some answers…"_ he thought to himself.

"Julie," he said. Said girl looked up at the male and blinked.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied.

"I…" Shun sighed, knowing that there wasn't any way to get around this. "How are you feeling?" he asked, deciding it was better to start off easy.

"I-I f-feel f-fine. Why?"

Shun stared at her; Why? She asks him why? "_Hmmmm… Gee I wonder. Maybe because I'm worried about you because I FOUND YOU IN A FREAKIN' FOREST! And you were naked! I mean, really, Julie, think a little. Sheesh!" _ Shun thought to himself. However, he couldn't say that to her… who knows what going on in her head anyway. He shook off his first reaction to the whole 'why' thing and came up with a new answer.

"Just needed to know." Julie nodded her 'okay'. "Do… do you want to go to a hospital, Julie?" the girl's eyes widened a little; Shun noticed. The two spent a few moments in silence before Julie responded.

"No," she said quietly, but loud enough for the ninja to hear. He stared at her for a short while, she looked sad and scared.

"But, Julie… something could be- you could be seriously hurt. I think that you _should _go." Julie shook her head. "No," she said once more.

"Why not, Julie, with all of the bruises on you, somethi-"

"NO! JUST NO!" Julie yelled. Shun was taken aback. He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide with shock.

Julie gasped, realizing what she had just done. She bowed her head and quickly apologized.

"Julie…" Shun said quietly. He looked down and sighed. Something was wrong and he knew it. He looked back up at the girl with sympathy in his auburn orbs.

"Julie…"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you want to go and _at least_ get checked out?"

"…because… th- they…"

"What, Julie? What is it, baby?" Shun said. Tears formed in Julie's eyes and she looked down. Shun brought a hand to her chin and lifted her head. "Julie, look at me." The girl, instead, shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stop.

"Julie, baby, look at me." Her eyes fluttered open a bit. "Julie, what's wrong? Why can't you go to a doctor?"

"Th-They said th-that… that something b-bad w-would happen."

"Bad?" Julie nodded in response. "Bad how? What would happen Ju-"

"I don't know!" Julie said hysterically. "I don't know; I just know that bad things would happen!" She was bawling at this point. She clutched her head, trying to block out everything that was happening. Tears were streaming down her face and Shun wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

The ninja stood up and walked over to the other side of the island to be beside Julie. He placed a hand on Julie's shoulder. She leaned on him and he placed his other hand on her head, patting her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay, Julie, it's okay. Who are 'they' anyway?"

"I-I- I d-don't kn-know," the female said, shakily.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"I- exactly th-that…I-I don't kn-know; and i-if I do… th-than I don't re-remember."

"…" Shun didn't know what to say to that. He was surprised, to say the least; that was one answer that he really didn't expect. Until he figured things out in his head, he'd just accept the answer. "…okay." He uttered. Shun stopped patting her head and let her go. He walked over to the other side of the island, grabbed the stool and brought it over by Julie.

"Can I ask you some more questions, Julie?" Shun asked; Julie nodded in response. "Okay, well… you don't know who did this to you, right?" Julie nodded in response. "Do you have any _idea_?" Julie shook her head. "No," she said.

"Okay… um, do you know why you were… uh… n-naked?" Shun asked awkwardly. She was silent for a moment before she shook her head. Shun inwardly sighed. "Okay, well, do you know where they kept you?" Julie looked at him and tilted her head in question. "Julie, the bruises on your arms didn't just happen yesterday; they formed over time. That black eye is proof on its own; it's obviously a few days old, but … still a fresh wound. Julie, these people who kidnapped you, you were with them for at least three days, if not more. They had to have kept you _somewhere_. Now, do you know where?"

Julie thought about Shun's reasoning for a few minutes while she stared at him. He was right, bruises don't form that fast, but they can form quickly. However, she definitely had a lot of them… and Shun does seem like he would know a lot about the basic injuries, being a ninja and all. But she didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry, Sh-Shun, but I… I don't know." Julie said looking down. Shun sighed heavily.

"Okay… okay, that's fine. Do you remember _anything_?" Shun asked, sounding slightly desperate. Julie was quiet for a moment, thinking. She blinked twice, a look of slight remembrance adorning her facial features. Finally, she looked as if she knew, at least, _something._

"oh… oh, I-" Her eyes widened, remembering waking up alone in a dark shed. Tears formed; which didn't go unnoticed by the ninja. Shun placed a hand on Julie's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"It's alright, Julie, you can tell me; I'll protect you… I promise." He said with a serious look on his face. The tears in Julie's eyes fell; but she nodded nonetheless. She took in a deep, albeit shaky, breath.

"I-I remember … a shed…"

"A shed?" Shun repeated. Julie nodded.

"Mm-hm, a-a dark shed, very dark… and lonely. I was all alone in a dark shed, at least, I think it w-was a shed; i-it looked l-like one. And an old one t-too. It- it was locked and I-I couldn't g-get out… I-I d-don't kn-know h-how I-I did."

"That's okay, Julie, keep going."

"Okay. W-when I, when I did get out I-I s-saw a lot of t-trees."

"Like you were in a forest?"

"Yeah. I-I think I w-was in a forest, Shun."

"You were, Julie."

"Yeah, because then I started running-"

"Wait, why were you running?" Shun asked.

"I-I d-don't know, I c-can't remember; maybe I-I heard s-something?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Shun said quietly; Julie didn't hear him.

"And th-then I f-found you." Shun was silent for a moment; thinking about what Julie said.

"Julie…?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you think you can take me to that shed?" Shun asked. Julie looked at him, slightly wide-eyed.

"W-what, what do you mean?"

"I… want to see the shed, Julie; do you think you can take me there?"

"I-I-I don- … no." Shun sighed lightly, he thought that might be her answer; but, hey, it doesn't hurt to ask…

"May I ask why?" the ninja said.

"I- I don't want t-to go… back." Julie said timidly.

"I understand that, Julie; but you don't have to worry… you won't be alone; I'll be there with you." Shun put a hand on Julie's shoulder. "I'll protect you… I promise. I'll protect you with my life." The male looked at the female with caring, yet serious, eyes. When she looked into them, she knew he was telling the truth; he would keep that promise.

"I-I-I'll… I don't know, can I- can I th-think it over?" Julie asked; it was obvious that she was nervous.

Shun nodded. "Of course, and don't feel rushed; take all the time you need." He said to her. "_But not too much time, Julie… please."_ The ninja thought to himself. Julie stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Shun was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice how Julie didn't take hold of his arm; and the thought that she might get lost never even crossed his mind. A few moments later, Shun felt a familiar presence enter the room that held food. He sighed lightly.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough; are you sure about going to see an _old shed_, Shun?"

"Yes; Grandpa, I- I need to know where she was; I need to know how they treated her."

" Shun, you don't know how long she was there; her kidnapper, or kidnappers, whichever one, could have just put her there that night; you don't know-"

"But I _want_ to know!" Shun yelled, slamming his fists on the island and standing up, knocking over his stool in the process. "Grandpa… I _need_ to know." Grandpa Kazami stared at his grandson for a short moment before speaking.

"It is obvious, Shun."

"… What is?"

"The fact that you love this girl…"

"What- no, Grandpa-"

"Shun, you can't lie to me; I could tell that you had a crush on her when you were thirteen, and I know that your feelings grew into love; and I can see it even more now. You're angrier, yes, but you show more caring and affection towards Julie than you have towards anyone else before. Shun, you love her."

"What, Grandpa, come on; I don't know what you're-"

"Shun… You love her." Shun was silent. He looked down at the countertop, then back at his grandfather before quickly reverting his eyes back to the countertop. He heard the elderly ninja sigh and stand-up; and he heard his footsteps as he started to walk away.

"I'll leave you alone for a while; you look like you could you use some time to think." Grandpa Kazami said as he walked out of the kitchen. Shun sighed, then groaned loudly as he placed his elbows on the island, plopping his head in the palms of his hands.

"Ugh! I don't love her; she's my friend. I mean, she's one of my best friends. It's impossible," He exclaimed. "I don't-… do I? Well… I have been more emotional lately, but- no, I- Ugh! Why does this have to be so confusing! …I can't… have feelings for Julie. I won't, I- I don't, I… I do… I love her. … And I can't do a DAMN THING about it! Damn this! DAMN- just… *sigh* just nothing…" Shun started to feel a migraine and rubbed his temples. He sighed again before walking out of the kitchen saying to himself, "I need to lie down."

Unbeknownst to Shun and his grandfather, someone had overheard their little conversation. "Shun… he- he l-loves me…?" The girl shook her head, trying to get such a silly thought out of her head, and walked down the long hallway, trying to find her room. After about seven minutes of searching, she had found it, entered the space and walked over to the bed. She plopped herself on it and closed her eyes, allowing the sweet feeling of sleep to take over her.

_**Author's Note: **__**yoyoyo people! :) yay i got it up before AYC :) WOOHOO! *everyone reading this cheers and claps for joy* lol anyway i just wanted to let you know that i thank you all very much for reading my story and staying with it for this long. and my author's note at the top, let me know if i'm way too paranoid and should take it down... thanx. **_

_**well i really hope you liked this chappie... i worked really hard on it; i started it a few days ago, but i took yestarday off ;p anyway. i stayed up past 4 a.m. to finish this for y'all before AYC (which is today btw)... so LIKE IT OR ELSE! lolJK. but then my computer need to be charged and i was REALLY tired... so i charged it and went to sleep... it's now 10:55 here in texas sooo, yeah. Also, i think this is one of my longer chappies so YAY! **_

_**Anyway, pray for me while i'm at AYC and i guess that's all i have to say, so... **_

_**AYC- July 20th -22nd**_

_**hopefully this A/N wasn't that long :P i've been working on that... (not really :P lol)**_

_**THANKS FOR READING :)**_

_**GOD BLESS *insert heart here***_

_**LUV Y'ALL :)**_

_**J.T.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Path Through the Forest**_

_**Chapter nine**_

**A/N- OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! (I don't want to hold you people back from reading any longer, so I'm putting the explanation at the bottom AN) PLEEEAAASSSE! I'M SORRY! now please read chapter nine if you're still my awesome readers...**

He denies it. If anyone asks, or if he even thinks it, he'll deny it; say it's not true, or that it's the craziest idea ever. It's a good plan, he thinks, even though he knows that it's not; even though he knows that it is the truest thing in the world; even though he knows he loves her, he'll deny it.

Shun doesn't want to love this girl, to see her differently from everyone else, but every time she cries, or even frowns, he just wants to put that gorgeous smile back on her face. He knows she's traumatized, waking up in a shack in the middle of nowhere with zero memory of how you got there, hell, anyone would be. But he can't help it… he knows that feeling things like love is a natural thing. He wishes it wasn't; wishes that there was _some way_- well, it doesn't matter; it's impossible, anyway. He sighs, walks to his room, and gets ready for another _long_ day.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

When Julie's head hit the pillow at five in the morning, she was out. She was tired (even though she slept most of yesterday), and slept until one in the afternoon. She woke up, went to the bathroom and looked around the house for Shun. She thought about it for a while before falling asleep and Julie had decided on her answer. Although she doesn't want to go back to that horrid place, Shun needed answers, _she, herself_, needed answers, Julie was desperate for them, and maybe taking the observant ninja named Shun to that old shack could give both of them some. Maybe Shun could see something that she didn't (then again, it was dark and all she wanted was to get out of there but still...) and he would be there to protect her if something went wrong or someone showed up. It is a logical idea, even though she didn't want to go back to the revolting place, it could help them, and possibly even Julie's memory, out a whole lot.

Julie looked around the hallway she was in and… wait a minute, which hallway is this? Did she turn earlier or… Julie got an annoyed look on her face; she was lost. She sighed and kept walking, she's been lost before, like when she was in the woods… after waking up in an old, deserted, disgusting shack… after being kidnapped and …

"SHUUUUUUN!"

She was running now, even though she had no idea where she was; Julie had scared herself...

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J. T.~

Shun was sitting in the second dining room, which was decorated like a traditional Japanese dining room: a long wooden table with four dark-green tatami mats on each side. He was eating his lunch (rice) and trying to focus on what needed to be done today while Julie was asleep. He went to check on her a few hours ago to see if she made it to her room alright. When he opened her door and looked in, Julie was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked out of her room and started training.

Shun was taking a water break when he got a sudden chill down his spine; he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around quickly, checking his surroundings… front, left, right, behind, maybe above? He found nothing looming around. He shook of the feeling and was about to go back to training when suddenly-

"SHUUUUUUN!"

Shun was startled by the sudden scream, and his heart-rate quickened.

"_What was- wait a minute… that was Julie's voice! No…it was something!"_

His widened eyes scanned the area rapidly, seeing nothing, before running inside to find the girl. His senses heightened, he ran to her room. No one was in there, so he cursed and slammed the doorway with his fist, turning to search the house.

Five minutes had passed… no one. Ten minutes… no girl. Shun was breathing hard now, tired from running swiftly, yes, but also worried about Julie. He could _not_ find her. Shun looked to the ground for a brief moment before starting to run again. He passed a dead-end hallway, barely noticing a ball-like figure on the ground. He backtracked and took a closer look at the 'ball'. His sigh of relief was not as subtle as he would have liked when he realized that the afore-mentioned 'ball' was actually Julie. He ran over to her side and touched her shoulder lightly. She jumped a little when she felt his touch but relaxed when she looked up and saw the boy she screamed for: Shun. She smiled at him through her small tears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shun, I got lost! I-I was scared…" Julie said, still hugging the ninja. He smiled slightly as he patted her hair.

"It's fine now, Julie. You're okay." Julie sniffed.

"I know. Your house is big." she said matter-of-factly as she smiled. Shun chuckled and replied with a "yeah."

Julie looked down for a moment, as if she was thinking, before looking back up at Shun. She looked like she wanted to tell him something important; she was looking in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Julie?" Shun asked, letting a little curiosity appear on his face. She jumped a little, as if she just realized where she was, and looked away bashfully. She shook her head, signaling a no, and looked back to him.

"No… I'm just a little… hungry?" Julie's statement sounded more like a question to Shun. He looked at her suspiciously but she just gave a small smile. He shook off yet another feeling and gave her a tiny smile.

"Then let's get you some food." The ninja stood up and offered his hand to Julie, who gladly took it and stood up as well. The two walked through the multiple hallways to get to the kitchen. Once there, Julie sat on a stool while Shun got lunch prepared: Miso soup. It was an easy dish to make for the ninja so it was ready in about fifteen minutes. He gave one of the bowls to Julie and put one on the island for himself. Afterwards, he sat in the other stool.

"Itadakimasu," the two said simultaneously. They ate in silence for the first few minutes, but once they were about halfway done, Julie spoke up.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I… I want to go." Julie said quietly. Shun just looked at Julie, not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?" The ninja asked, a small hint of confusion in his voice.

"I want to show you the place I was held." Julie's eyes were fierce. She was positive that she wanted to show him. Shun looked Julie in the eyes and nodded affirmatively.

"Alright," Shun said. He wanted to go. He would find out what happened and he would crush this guy's skull. "Whenever you want to go, I'm ready," He said. Julie smiled at him and they continued eating.

Once they were done, Julie thanked Shun for the meal and stood up, placing her bowl in the sink, and then walked back to her stool. Shun placed his bowl in the sink and washed both dishes. Afterwards, he walked over to Julie and looked at her as she stared at him. She looked to be in deep thought. Suddenly, she stood up, and looked Shun in the eyes.

"I want to go now." She said in all seriousness. The same fierce look in her indigo orbs as before. Shun looked slightly taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. He grew serious but smiled as her nonetheless.

"Okay, then."

Julie took Shun's arm and he led them to the backyard. Julie let go of Shun's arm and stared at the trees of the forest that brought her here. Her breath quickened and Shun noticed, knowing that she was second-guessing her decision. The ninja placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned her eyes to him.

"You don't need to worry; I'll be right here for you. And I'll protect you. I promise." Shun said, and Julie knew that her friend was determined. He would keep his promise to the best of his abilities. Julie gave Shun a small smile and they continued on to the path through the forest.

~J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.J.T.~

Julie looked at her surroundings, trees everywhere and a ton of different plants… it was the worst feeling of Déjà vu. She felt just as nervous as on the day and was clinging to Shun's arm. She was observing where he was taking her the first time, so she did know the way. But she didn't want to remember it… but that couldn't be helped. This was one thing she would _not_ be ditzy about. It was definitely one of the most serious things in her life.

Julie was breathing quickly, Shun noticed, and her eyes were darting from tree to tree, plant to plant, even rock to rock. It was obvious she was anxious. Shun sighed quietly. He wondered what he would find in that place. He wondered what happened in there. And he wondered why Julie was even _there_ in the first place. Shun had so many questions… but so little answers. However, he would find out these answers. He'd figure it out if it killed him.

When Shun stopped walking, Julie clung to his arm tighter and looked at his face. He was scanning his surroundings for moment before looking at her. She looked slightly confused as to why he stopped and what was going on through his head. Shun gave her a look as if to question her misunderstanding. Julie tilted her head in response. He sighed realizing that he was actually leading the way during this little journey.

"I don't really know where I'm going right now, Julie," Shun said to the girl. "This is where I found you."

Julie took a suspicious glance at her surroundings, her eyes showing her full memory of this place. She gave no indication that she even heard the ninja's statement as she turned her head the path she remembered so clearly… the path that lead to the small shack.

Julie held a blank stare that Shun could only gaze at. He had never seen Julie's face without even a slimmer emotion before, but here it was. He was certain that he was probably one of the first (if not _the_ first) people to ever see Julie in such an emotionless state. She was just staring… at what? Shun could only wonder.

Suddenly, Julie started walking toward what she was looking at. Shun only watched her as she started moving. However, after a few steps the silverette turned to the boy, a look of slight question in her eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" she said just staring at the black-haired boy. Her voice was different, but Shun didn't know how to explain it… it was just… different than what he was used to. It caught him off guard, but got him out of his trance. He shook it off as he nodded his head and walked towards her. He showed slight hesitation before speaking.

"… Are you sure this is the way? I mean… it's off course." Julie gave him the "how dare you question me" glare, her eyes wide and anger filled. This look scared Shun; he had never seen such a look in his life, especially not from Julie… well, maybe once or twice from his grandfather but, that was it. Eventually, however, the anger went away and a seemingly… regretful? Sad, maybe… it could be a disturbed look, but Shun just couldn't figure it out, the expression she gave him. Julie sighed then nodded her head.

"Yea, I'm sure." She said monotonously. The girl turned around a started walking. "I know where I'm going, Shun. I could never forget. Come if you want; don't if you don't, but this is the way to… that place. I'm positive."

She sounded so different from the Julie he remembered. Shun was so stunned by the tone of her voice that he didn't even realize he had started following her after nodding his head. She sounded so serious, dull even. It was like she was a robot saying these things, no life (and if there was, it was practically untraceable) in there at all.

Shun looked around as he followed the silver-haired girl. He never really looked around this area of his forest. Sure, he explored pretty much everywhere in the tree-filled woodland, but he didn't remember everything. How did she know exactly where she was going? This area looked just as much as the area of the opposite way. He was slightly confused, but Shun was still in his trance. He continued following her, just watching her as she walked, leading him to… well, wherever she was kept.

When she stopped, Shun snapped out of it. He took a quick look around before looking back at her.

"Is this it?" he asked, seeing nothing very different from the rest of the region. Julie shook her head before answering.

"No, I was just doing a double take. We are almost there though."

Shun nodded giving a quiet "Hm."

They continued to the place. After about twenty-five minutes, Julie's breathing got swifter and Shun saw her head dart from side to side. _"We must be getting close,"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, Julie's head shot up and she froze. Shun walked to her side and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Unexpectedly, Julie took off in a run. Shun was dumbstruck at what had just happened and just stood there looking at the direction in which she ran.

"Shun! Over here!" the ninja heard her yell. Shun rushed over to the teenage girl's side and saw her pointing at something. Her hand was shaking as he looked down and followed where her finger directed.

Then he saw it.

It was a tiny little thing in the middle of nowhere. He noticed how old it was and how the wood had looked like it had pretty much rotten away; Shun briefly wondered how it didn't collapse on the silverette. The ventus brawler turned his head toward Julie. She was still shaking and pointing at the shack. He took a hold of her right hand, which was the one that was indicating, and brought it down to her side after giving it a good squeeze. She turned toward him and gave the ninja an affirmative nod. He gave the girl a smile and she started walking, Shun following closely behind.

As they got closer, Shun could see how old the hinges were; he could see the rust on them and how the door handle was ready to fall off. "_What kind of place is this?" _he thought.

"Julie, how did you get out of this place? It looks so old. Are you sure this is it? Is there a hole in the wall you crawled out of?"

"…No, no hole…" Julie said meekly. Shun turned his head toward her. She looked like something was wrong, not just that she was worried and nervous about being here, but like something was off.

"Then… how did you get out of here?" he asked confused on more than just one subject. Julie gulped before she answered.

"I-I was able to push the door open… but I don't remember closing it." she said, her voice shaking. "Shun, I-I think they were here. Oh no, what- what if- what if they find me. I don't want to forget things again! I don't want to be tortured again! No! No more! Please, please don't let them find me!" Julie grabbed her head and backed away, her body trembling. Shun grasped her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Julie," he started. "I gave you my word. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around, okay?" Julie nodded in response. "Now, who are 'they'?"

"Huh?"

"They, you said they, Julie." all of a sudden, Julie's eye went wide and she gasped. She was like that for a few seconds before she jumped up and looked at Shun, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Shun!" the aforementioned boy was taken aback by this sudden outburst and showed his confusion in her actions completely. His eyes had grown slightly and his lips parted. This was all so confusing and the ninja was getting lost in where they were in this…'conversation'.

"What?" he questioned, the misunderstanding in his voice evident.

"I-I remember something." She said. Her voice portrayed disbelief. They both knew that something would come out of coming here. And this is only seeing the outside. They still haven't gone inside and Shun's curiosity was peaked. But he was willing to be patient; he had to be.

"What is it; what did you remember?

"I-I remember two people," Julie said. "Two men, well, I think they were men…" Shun raised an eyebrow at this statement. "They could have been teenagers… but they are definitely male." Shun nodded in realization. She scared him for a second there. "But… I think that's it. I think I was on the ground though; they were towering over me… I didn't like it. I think I was confused… it might have been when they first took me. But, I'm not sure."

Shun nodded his head, taking this new information in. It wasn't much, but now he knew that there was more than one person… and he also knew the gender of two of the assailants. He didn't know if there were more people, but he knew the least amount. And those bastards would pay. Revenge plans were already scheming inside of his head. He smirked quickly before reverting back to his blank stare.

"Is that all?" the boy asked.

Julie nodded, "I think so. I don't remember anything thing else… I'm sorry." Shun immediately shook his head.

"No, you did well; I'm glad that you remembered something. I now know that there were two males involved, most likely early twenties to teenage years." Shun smiled. "It's something to go on and another step closer to catching these guys."

Julie smiled at that response and nodded. "Thanks," she said. Shun smiled slightly. A few minutes later, the silverette looked towards the door and then turned her gaze back to the Japanese teenager.

"Should we open it?" she inquired, worried that the men would be behind that old, rotten door.

Shun thought for a few moments before walking to the door, not bothering with a response, and grasped the rusted handle. He found that it didn't work and turned to Julie. She replied before he could ask the question.

"It was like that when I tried too…" the girl looked down and took a few steps toward the boy and looked back up at him. "I had to push it open… I didn't tell you?" Shun shook his head.

"No, you did. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Oh… I didn't try it from the outside-"

"It doesn't matter… we can just pull it open. That might be how _they_ get it open as well."

Julie replied with a soft "Hm" and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe…"

The Australian walked to Shun's side and turned her face to him. He glanced at her before grasping the edge of the door and pulling it. Julie did the same.

It was a very lightweight door and the two got it open easily. Julie backed away, not wanting to look inside and see where she was. It was dark in there, so she wasn't able to see what was in the shack. And a part of her didn't want to.

She turned to Shun and he knew what she was thinking. So he walked to the entry and took a look inside…

**A/N- OMGOMGOMG! I AM SOOOO SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE FORGIVEN ME T.T I know, I know I haven't kept my promise and I like totally made you wait almost a year! I really did try! I just... I was so busy, then I was being lazy, then I had writer's block, then busy-ness, laziness, writer's block, busy-ness, writer's block, laziness, the awful block, then busy-ness, block, block, block... and so on and so forth... I really am sorry... T.T I'll try so hard to not wait a year when I upload the next chappie... X,D I kept putting deadlines... but I missed them all... until this one so... yay! X'''D**

** I want to thank all my readers and especially reviewers, you really did inspire me... I know it might not seem like it, but you guys really did! and thank you for that.**

**Pray4Japan- I'm so sorry... I tried, I really did. and I just felt so bad that I wasn't able to meet any of those deadlines... please forgive me.**

**Scarlet700- thanks for being a loyal reviewer. I just love that determination that you had to review :) I hope I haven't lost you as a either a reader or a reviewer. thanks so much and please forgive me.**

**Jewels 3- I'm so sorry that this was my ASAP for this chap... thanks for your review and please forgive me.**

**guest- thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry this was so late. Please forgive me.**

**I wish to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read my story and all my reviewers. thank you for waiting :') it means a lot!**

**I want to give a special shout out to Kit Ka-chan. She really helped me out with getting over my writer's block and gave me some really good ideas and pointers :D I wish to dedicate this chapter to her most of all! THANK YOU KIT KA-CHAN! :3**

**so without further ado...**

**THANKS FOR READING (and waiting~ :3)**

**LUV Y'ALL (heart)**

**GOD BLESS! :D**

**J.T**


End file.
